1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a semiconductor device package, and to a semiconductor device package with a shielding layer directly connected to a ground terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device package, a molding technique can be used to encapsulate a semiconductor device to form a package body for protection.
A shielding layer may be formed on the package body to reduce or mitigate electromagnetic interference (EMI). The shielding layer can be electrically connected to a ground layer in a substrate for packaging or assembling the semiconductor device. Therefore, arrangement of the ground layer may increase the cost and size of the semiconductor device package.